I Will Be Your Sunshine a Kakashi OC love story
by deathtolightyagami
Summary: I published this so I can get as many reviews, if not more on this site...ENJOY! :D


A Kakashi/ Original Character love story

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters... ...but I do own Yoko Mizu, Kobayashi Nara, Yokiyo Issa and Mori Basho.

Your POV:

You wake up. It's a beautiful day and it's the first day of training. You get out of bed, stretch and do your daily routines (get dressed, brush your knee length hair, put your ninja headband and sandals on, blah blah blah....). You go down stairs and ate breakfast. You glance at the clock. '7:34 am' it read. "Wait, 7:34?!?! I'm LATE!!!!!" you think aloud as you set your bowl in the sink and dash out the door, only to collide with a certain silver-haired man.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry...Are you okay?" you say as you get up off the ground.

"Yeah...are you?" He asks.

"Yeah..." you answer, realizing who you just ran into, which was Kakashi Hatake.

Ever since you met him at the ninja academy as kids, you've had a slight crush on him.

"Are you heading to the training grounds?" He asks politely.

"Yep..."

"I'm heading that way, so do you mind if I walk with you?" He offers.

Kakashi's POV:

You were grateful for wearing that mask because you were blushing a little bit.

Ever since you met her at the academy as children, you've had a crush on her.

You both begin walking side by side and start talking about nothing in particular. Before you both knew it, you were at the training grounds.

Your point of view:

"Where the heck have you two been?! We've been waiting here for two and a half hours!!!" the blonde kid with whisker markings on his face says rather loudly.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting...we both forgot to set our alarms." You reply.

"Whatever...so what are we doing today?" the brown haired kid asks lazily.

"Today we are going to get to know each other by telling everyone about you." You answer with a smile on your face. "So...who wants to go first?" A few seconds go by.

"I guess I'll start if nobody else will... I am Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream...never thought about it…and as for hobbies...I have few hobbies…"

"I'll go next...my name is Mizu Yoko, I also have a few hobbies, though I usually like to read, my favorite food is sushi and udon noodles, and as for dreams...well…I don't really want to tell you that…" The blonde kid stands up and says, "I'll go next...my name is Uzumaki Naruto and someday I'm gonna be Hokage! Believe it!!!" he sits back down. The black haired, emo kid starts to speak. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke and my goal is to kill my older brother, Itachi."

"My name is Haruno Sakura and I want to be the strongest female ninja ever!"

"My name is Issa Yokiyo and I think my DRAGON JUST RAN OFF AGAIN!!!! AGH!!!!" She chases after her dragon yelling curses and saying, "MATSUO, GET BACK HERE!!!"

'Okay...' You think before speaking. "Who's next?"

"Me...My name is Basho Mori and I...I like ramen a lot! And bugs, too!" She sits back down, spies a pill bug and begins playing with it. The brown haired kid stands up and slips his hands into his pockets. "My name is Nara Kobayashi and I'm not like my cousin, Shikamaru."

"Alright, I think that's everyone! Next we're going to pair you all up and have a sparring match to see what you need to work on." Kakashi steps forward and speaks. "Okay, first up will be Sasuke and Kobayashi, then Sakura and Yokiyo, and Naruto and Mori will go last...you all got that?" everyone nods. Sasuke and Kobayashi stands up, walk to the middle of the training field and get into their fighting stances.

"Ready? GO!!!" You shout and immediately they start forming hand signs.

"Fire style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" Sasuke puts two fingers to his mouth and takes a deep breath. But before he could even finish the Jutsu, Kobayashi shouts, "Shadow Possession Jutsu!!!" And suddenly, Sasuke's body freezes up right before completing his Jutsu. He then pulls out some kunai and throws them at Sasuke, pinning him to a tree by his clothes.

"I win…" Kobayashi states in a bored tone as he walks over and pulls out the kunai.

2 hours later:

After everyone had a turn, Kakashi stands up and says from behind his book, "Alright, since we finished rather early, we're going to have a little competition…A treasure hunt is more like it…We've already made a list of what you need to find…Yoko, if you don't mind, pass them out for me, please…" He pulls out a few papers from his left pocket and hands them to you. You noticed that he got red in the face after saying your name, but you just shrugged it off. You hand one list to each group.

"So what do we get if we win?" Sakura asks.

"You get a homemade lunch made by me!" You pull out two boxes from your backpack and open one of them, showing them the contents off to everyone. You close the boxes up and put them back in your backpack.

"What happens to the losers?" Sasuke asks, looking at Naruto then back at you.

"You get to make lunch for the other losing team and the other way around."

Kakashi's POV:

'You really need to get yourself together, Kakashi…' you think before saying, "Okay…is everyone ready?" everybody nods. "You are to report to the front gate at noon…MOVE OUT!!!" In three seconds, everyone disappeared except for you and Yoko.

"So…what now?" you ask while rocking back and forth on your heels.

"Well…we can always go to my house and watch a movie…which reminds me…I rented the 'Icha Icha Paradise' movie and I was hoping you would watch it with me…would you like to?" She offers politely.

"Race you there!" you chuckle lightly, knowing that her house was at the other side of the village.

"Loser buys lunch?" she replies confidently.

"You're on!" You both get into your racing positions.

"Ready…Set…GO!!!" she shouts before taking off like a jackrabbit on crack. You dash off as well. You then catch up to her only to have her look at you then smile while waving, before leaving you in a cloud of dust. Before you knew it, you arrived at her house. You stop two feet in front of the door and open it to see Yoko Sitting on the couch, reading her favourite book.

"Took you long enough..." She says jokingly, closing her book.

"Where...in the...hell...did...you...learn to...run...like...that???" You say in between gasps.

"Mighto Gai gave me a few pointers on self discipline." You look at her and say, after slowing your heart rate, "Do you mind if I get myself some water?"

"Not at all...You know where the cups are..."

"Thanks..." You go into the kitchen and grab a random cup out of the dish cabinet, then fill it with ice and water.

Your POV:

As you put in the DVD, you look up to see Kakashi walk out of the kitchen and sit down on the couch. You press the 'play' button on the DVD player and take a seat next to Kakashi.

About halfway through the movie, you look over at Kakashi. You notice he appeared to be in deep thought. You look back at the TV.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh...Yeah, I was just thinking about..." you look over at him again and see he was looking away from you, obviously embarrassed about something.

"About what?" you ask, now curious.

"Um...y-you..." Both you and Kakashi blush.

"I-I don't know what to say..." you stutter.

"Yoko-chan, I know this seems a little sudden, but...I've wanted to say this to you for so long...I can't describe how much in love I am with you..." He says, looking into your yellow eyes.

"I've wanted to hear that for a very long time, Kakashi..." you say, scooting closer to him and grabbing his hands.

Kakashi's POV:

You watch her as she starts to reach for your mask, but stops and says, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not if it's you..." She smiles slightly and begins to pull your mask down. As soon as she finished pulling your mask down, she takes a moment to study your face, then says, "Wow…you're hotter than I Imagined…" you smile and say, "Thanks…"

"You have the best smile…but why do you hide it?"

"Because it keeps people guessing…"

"Oh…"

"Hey, Yoko-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"This may sound a little cheesy but…will you be my girlfriend?"

I was hoping you would ask that…and yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend…" She scoots closer to you and lays her head on your shoulder. You pull up your mask and wrap your arm around her shoulder.

After finishing the movie, you get up to turn it off.

"We should probably get going…" She says, getting off the couch.

"I agree…" you turn off the TV and open the front door.

"Ladies first…" you say, gesturing for her to go first. She grabs her backpack and heads out the door, thanking you. You follow her, closing the door behind you.

Your POV:

As you walk along side Kakashi, You fell his fingers intertwine with yours, making you blush.

As you arrive, you see Naruto and Mori counting their 'treasures'.

"You're early! Let's see if you got everything…" You pull out the list and count up all the items.

"Looks like you've won, you two!" You say proudly as the other two teams arrive. You hear the losing teams curse and sigh in protest as you give Naruto and Mori their rewards.

"As for you four, come with us…" Yours and Kakashi's hands clasp together as you walk back to your house.

"Are they dating or something?" You hear Sakura whisper to one of the other kids behind you as you continue to walk towards your house.

"Yes, Sakura, we are dating…" You say without looking back. They get quiet instantly.

As you arrive, you lead the kids to the kitchen. Before leaving them to their duties, you warn them.

"Try not to burn my house down, okay?" They all nod and get to work. You walk out and close the door. You look around and see no one.

"Kakashi-kun? Where'd you go?" you start to go upstairs but wasn't able to due to the fact that you were being held onto around the waist. You gasp out of surprise.

"I'm right here…why?" Kakashi chuckles as he turns you around.

"No reason…I just wanted to know where you went…" You take the opportunity to pull his mask down and kiss him tenderly. As you raise your foot upwards, you accidentally turn on the radio, which was tuned to your favourite oldies station. Then 'The Temptations' come on with 'my girl'. You both separate and look at the radio. You both laugh.

Kakashi's POV: 

You stop laughing and hold out your hand.

"May I have this dance?" She smiles and accepts. You both dance around the room, twirling her around every so often. As the song ends, you whirl her out, and then back into your arms.

"That was really fun..." You state.

"Yeah, it was..." Your faces were centimetres apart before your lips met hers. It was like you were on a cloud. You lick her lips, asking for entrance. She complies and parts her lips slightly, allowing you to plunge your tongue into her mouth. Suddenly the fire alarm goes off.

"Damn...just when it was getting good, too..."You sigh in disappointment. You pull up your mask before following Yoko into the kitchen where you see Sakura giggling.

"Sorry...false alarm..." she says, looking at you.  
"What happened exactly?" Yoko asks, obviously annoyed for being pulled away from the 'cloud nine' make-out session.

"Oh, Sasuke was attempting to do two things at once and ended up slightly burning the veggies he was cooking..." Yokiyo explains as she finishes plating Sasuke's and Kobayashi's food.

"Oh...okay, but try not to set that thing off again, alright?" They all nod and get back to work.

About twenty minutes have passed before the children cleaned up and walk out the front door.

"See you later, Yoko-sensei!" Yokiyo says, walking out behind the rest of the kids. Yoko smiles as she closes the door behind Yokiyo.

"Okay, now that they went home, do you want to get something to eat?" You ask, getting off the couch.

"Sure…How 'bout we go get some ramen? I haven't had that in a while…"

"Sounds good…" You agree.

Your POV:

He holds out his hand and says, "Shall we?" you grab his hand and walk out of the house, closing the door behind you both. Upon arriving, you and Kakashi sit down and give Ayame your orders. You notice that Kakashi was staring at you.

"What?"  
"Nothing…I just can't get over the fact that the most beautiful woman in the village loves ME…out of all the men in the village, why me?" He asks.

"Because you were always there for me when my parents died and you understand how it feels when it comes to losing someone…And you were always an incredible person to me…" You reply with a smile on your face.

"You really think I'm incredible?" You nod. He chuckles as Ayame walks up to you and Kakashi with a bowl of ramen in each hand.

"Here you two go…enjoy!" She says after setting them down in front of both of you. You grab a pair of chopsticks and break them apart before beginning to eat. You glance at Kakashi and see that he was already finished. You swallow and say, "What did you do? Breathe it in?!" he scratches the back of his head.

"Uh…something like that…sorry…" He does his usual closed-eye smile.

After finishing, Kakashi pays the tab and walks you home.

2 months later:

"Alright, that's enough for today…you can go home…" the kids' cheer and head home. As you get up to leave, you feel a pair of hands snake around your waist.

"You know, tomorrow is our two month anniversary…what do you want to do to celebrate it?" Kakashi murmurs into your ear.

"Well…we could either throw a party OR go out to dinner…Which would you like to do?"

"Going out to dinner sounds great, so let's do that..."

The next evening:

You walk upstairs and set your choice of clothes on your bed before getting in the shower.

After getting out and drying your hair, you get into a beautiful knee-length, dark purple dress and a matching pair of stilettos. You then put on some hoop earrings and matching bracelets. After putting on your best makeup, you go downstairs and immediately hear a knock at the door.

'Talk about great timing…' you think as you open the door to see Kakashi standing in front of you wearing a black tux and a matching mask.

"Wow…You look stunning…" Kakashi says while looking you up and down.

"Thanks…" you say, blushing slightly.

"So…are you ready?"

"Yeah, just let me get my purse…" you grab your purse off the end table next to the couch and take the key to your house out of it. As you close the door behind you, you lock it and slip the key back into your purse.

Kakashi's POV:

You both link arms as you lead her towards the nicest restaurant in the village.

As you arrive, you tell Yoko to wait in the lobby before walking up to the front desk.

"Hello, sir…do you have any reservations?" she asks politely.

"Yes, it's under my name, Hatake Kakashi." You reply. She scans her clipboard and says, "Ah, yes, right this way…" You gesture for Yoko to follow you. As you and Yoko sit down, the waitress states, "Tonight's special is the roasted duck with sautéed vegetables. It's highly recommended by the top critiques in the fire country…so what would you like to start out with?"

"Two glasses of Dom Pérignon Champagne would be nice thank you…" You say kindly. She jots down your request on her notepad and says, "Alright it will be out in a few moments…" She walks away.

"Dom Pérignon? Very nice choice, Kakashi-kun…" Yoko complements.

"So what are you getting?" she says, scanning the menu.

"The special sounds really good so I think I'll get that…what about you? What are you getting?"

"I was thinking about getting the rib eye steak…" she says without looking up from her menu.

A couple minutes later, the waitress walks up to you with two champagne glasses in one hand and a bottle of the champagne you ordered in the other. She sets a glass in front of you and Yoko and fills each of them with the champagne. You and Yoko thank her before giving her the orders you and her wanted.

"Alright, your food will be out shortly!" she writes your orders down and walks into the kitchen.

About half an hour later, the waitress comes out of the kitchen with your orders and sets them in front of you and Yoko.

"Enjoy, you two!" She says before walking away. You look around to make sure nobody was looking before pulling your mask down and almost literally inhaling your food, then pulling your mask back up.

"I swear, you are gonna choke someday doing that..." You hear Yoko chuckle.

After you and her finished both the food and the champagne, the waitress walks up to your table and says, "Would you like any dessert? Our triple chocolate cake is highly recommended."

"No, thank you. In fact I think we'd like our check now, if you don't mind." You say politely.

"Right then…" she pulls out the check from her apron around her waist and hands it to you.

'$33.48? That's not as bad as I thought it would be…' you think as you hand her the required money and tip, then get up to leave.

"You two have a wonderful evening." She says, smiling as you walk out with Yoko. You then take Yoko's hand and lead her to the park.

"Why are we at the park?" She asks, unknowing of what you were planning to do next.

"You'll see…" She looks at you, obviously confused. You keep walking until you come to a gazebo on top of a hill. You and her enter it and sit down next to each other on one of the benches. You grab her hands.

"Yoko…I know we've been dating for two months now, but I feel as if we were meant to be together forever…" You reach into your pocket and pull out a little black box. You get on one knee and open the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring that looked like this:

.com/photo/10998590/14k_White_Gold_Fancy_Champagne_Diamond_Ring_Sz_5_

She gasps, bringing her hands to her mouth. You see a single tear run down her cheek, apparently knowing what you were about to say next.

"Yoko, will you marry me?" she closes her eyes and says, with her hands still covering her mouth, "Yes, Kakashi, I will marry you!" You take her left hand and slip the ring on her ring finger. You stand up and pull her into a tight hug. She kisses your masked lips and says, "This has been the most memorable night ever…" You chuckle.

"I agree…do you want me to walk you home?" she pushes off of you and says, "I'd like that…" you grab her hand and begin to walk towards her house.

The next day (Your POV):

"You're late, you two!!!" Naruto says in his usual loud voice.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting…Yoko was helping me move into her house and we both lost track of time…" Kakashi says as you and he arrive at the training grounds, hand in hand.

"'Move in'? Why are you moving into Yoko-sensei's house?" Sakura asks curiously. You remove your left glove and reveal the diamond engagement ring Kakashi gave to you. Sakura, Yokiyo and Mori gasps.

"You mean…" You nod.

"Yep, this means that me and Kakashi are gonna get married!" All the kids, excluding Sasuke start cheering and congratulating you and Kakashi.

6 hours later:

"Alright, everyone, you can go home now…" Kakashi says in a bored tone. Everyone looked as if they were about to pass out from exhaustion. As they walk home, Izumo suddenly appears in front of you in a cloud of smoke.

"Message for you, Yoko-sempai…it's from the fifth…" he hands an envelope and disappears. You open it. It reads:

Yoko…I know this may be sudden, but I've just received word that the village hidden in the grass is under attack by the rain village and that they need reinforcements immediately…so I am drafting you back into the ANBU for about 2½ years to help control the situation. I have already assigned another Jounin to your team, so no need to worry about that. I'm really sorry that this was so sudden, but I will see you tomorrow at 9:00am sharp at the front gate. Be sure to bring whatever you need to survive out there.

Signed,

Tsunade

A single tear rolls down your cheek as you realize you won't be able to see your lover for a long time. You hand the letter to Kakashi. You watch his expression change from bored to sad as he finishes the letter. He walks up to you and pulls you into a tight hug. You hug back, failing to fight the tears from falling.

"I don't want to leave you…" you sob into his chuunin vest.

"Neither do I, but there's nothing I can do to stop this from happening…I wish that I could help somehow in this situation, though…"

Fast forward to 9:00am at the front gates (Kakashi's POV):

"So I guess this is goodbye…" you say, looking into Yoko's beautiful yellow eyes.

"For now…" she smiles slightly. She then hugs you tightly and says, "I promise to write to you whenever I get the chance…will you do the same for me?" you do your closed-eye smile.

"You have my word…" She looks up at you and gives you s kiss on your masked lips.

"I love you…" she whispers.

"I love you, too…bye…" You kiss the top of her head before letting her go. She disappears into the trees with the rest of her squad, leaving you alone at the front gate.

"Kakashi-sensei!!!" you hear from behind you. You turn around to see Mori running towards you.

"What's wrong, Mori?"

"Naruto and Sasuke…They're fighting on top of the hospital!"

'Oh, great...' you think before teleporting to the hospital rooftop. As soon as you arrive, you get in between both of the boys and throw them effortlessly into separate water barrels.  
"What the hell were you two thinking?! You could've KILLED each other!" You scold them. They look at each other then look the opposite way.

"What's going on?" You hear a familiar voice say from beside you. You look over and see your old friend, Jiraiya.

"Naruto and Sasuke were at it again, but this time they just went too far..."

2½ years later (your POV):

'I'm finally home...after two and a half years, I can see my fiancée...god, I missed him so much...' You think, looking up at the front gate of your home. You see Izumo & Kotetsu looking at you and whispering to each other. You smile and wave at them. They smile and wave back. You continue to walk. As you walk towards your home, you see Kakashi about ten yards in front of you, looking at you in shock. You immediately run to him.

Kakashi's POV:

You were wandering the village when you looked up from your book only to see your lover standing ten yards away from you. You immediately run towards her, arms wide open. You then hug her from around the waist and swing her around before setting her down onto the ground. You hug her tightly.

"Kakashi…"

"Hmm…"

"Can't…Breathe…" you loosen your grip on her.

"Sorry…It's just that I missed you so much…" You say, looking into her yellow eyes.

"I really missed you, too…oh, before I forget, I ran into Jiraiya on my way back, and he wanted me to give you something…" she digs into her shurikin pouch and pulls out a certain green book. You gasp.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, it's the newest make-out paradise sequel…He wanted me to tell you happy birthday…he also wanted you to tell him what you think about it…" you do your usual closed-eye smile.

"Thank you so much…" you say. She chuckles and says, "I thought you'd like it…"

"C'mon…let's go home…" You say, pulling her along gently toward the house.

"So how's your team doing? Have they been doing well?" she asks as you both walk through the front door.

"Well…Sakura is a medical-nin being trained under the fifth herself, Naruto left with Jiraiya-sama about a month after you left, and Sasuke…well…betrayed the village and went searching for power by joining Orochimaru as his apprentice…" She drops her bag at those last words, looking angrier then you've ever seen her.

"He ended up with that snake-obsessed freak JUST for power?! That's insanity!!!"

"I know, but there was nothing we could do to bring him back…all he was focused on was killing his older brother, Itachi…" You say. Suddenly the doorbell rings. She answers it and immediately she goes from angry to excited in two seconds flat.

"Sakura! Oh, my god it's so good to see you!" She squeals with joy, hugging Sakura tightly.

'I will NEVER understand women and their mood swings…' you think to yourself.

"It's good to see you, too, Yoko-sensei!" Sakura replies, hugging back. They separate. Yoko inspects her.

"Wow…you've really filled out! You look nice!"

"Thanks…But enough of the small talk…I came over here to tell Kakashi that Lady Hokage needs to see you immediately…" She says, looking at you. You do your closed-eye smile and say, "Thank you for telling me this, Sakura-chan…"

"No problem…well, I better get back to lady Tsunade's office before she gets mad…It's nice to see you back, Yoko-sensei!"

"Thanks! Bye!" she does a hand sign and teleports away.

F.F. to the Hokage's office:

Upon arriving, you knock on the office door.

"Come in…" you open the door.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes…I've just received word that Naruto has just arrived with Jiraiya…so I want you to test both Sakura and Naruto to see how much they've improved over the last two and a half years…you got that?"

"Yes, ma'am…" you start to leave to wait for Naruto.

"Oh and Kakashi?" you stop and turn your head slightly.

"Tell your fiancée I said 'welcome back'…"

"Will do…" you open the door and close it behind you.

Your POV:

After Kakashi left, you worked on cleaning the house since you had nothing else to do. You started with the upstairs bathroom, picking the towels off the floor.

"Man…since when did you get so lazy, Kakashi?" You mutter while scrubbing the tub.

Five hours later:

"Whew…that took longer than expected…" you think aloud. You look at the clock and see that it reads '9:45pm'. You yawn and head upstairs to go to bed.

About three and a half hours after you fell asleep, you hear the bedroom door open and close quietly. You open your eyes a little to see Kakashi removing his shirt. You smile a bit.

"Like what you see?" you hear him say. You chuckle slightly.

"LIKE is an understatement…I LOVE what I see…" you feel the bed shift slightly as he climbs into bed with you. You watch him intertwine his fingers with yours.

"I really missed you…" he whispers.

"I missed you, too…" you whisper back before falling asleep again.

The next morning:

You wake up and immediately smell bacon. You sit up and yawn before getting out of bed. You put on your house shoes and robe and then head downstairs.

"Morning…" You say, entering the kitchen.

"Morning…How do you like your eggs?"  
"Scrambled, if you don't mind…" You answer, taking a seat at the kitchen table. You notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You know, not wearing a shirt while cooking isn't the smartest thing you've done…" You pause. "…but then again, I do like seeing you like that, so I'll forgive you for now…" He laughs lightly.

"'For now'? What's that supposed to mean?" He wonders aloud.

"Use your imagination and MAYBE you'll figure it out…" He chuckles as he plates the food he was cooking onto two different plates. He picks up the plates and walks over to the table then sets a plate in front of you.

"This looks really good…" You pick up your fork and scoop some egg into your mouth. "…and tastes even better…" you say after swallowing.

"Thanks…So are you doing anything today?"

"Well, I have to turn in the report on the mission I was on sometime today…then I was hoping to go to the Hot Springs with you soon afterwards because I reserved a private room for just the two of us…"

"I'm so glad that I've got the day off…"

Hot Springs (6:43pm):

Upon arriving, you walk up to the lady at the front desk and check in.

"And how many will be with you?"

"One other…my fiancée…" You say, looking over at Kakashi. She looks over as well and immediately her jaw drops.

"You're getting married to HIM? Oh, I am SO jealous! How'd you manage to earn him?" She asks eagerly.

"Well, that's my little secret…besides…we have a lot in common…" You smile.

"Lucky…well, the springs are ready when you are! You two have a wonderful evening!" You gesture for Kakashi to follow. You both go into separate changing rooms. After getting undressed, you wrap a towel around your body and go into the private room you reserved. As soon as you drop your towel, you ease yourself into the steaming water and lean your head against the cement surrounding the water, closing your eyes in the process. You feel an arm snake around your waist and pull you closer to a certain someone. You smile.

Kakashi's POV:

You suddenly pick up Yoko and set her on your lap, causing her to blush. You take off the mask you were wearing and set it on the side of the springs. She leans her head on your shoulder and says, "You're really comfortable, you know that?" You smirk. She lays her forehead on your shoulder. You suddenly feel her bite your 'soft spot' gently.

"You know, that's really turning me on…" You say in a seductive tone.

"That's supposed to be the whole point…" She bites you again, but this time a little harder, making you groan slightly. Suddenly, she places a leg on each side of you. You look into her sexy, yellow eyes and see nothing but love and lust in them. You smirk sexily.

"I want you so bad right now…" She says before kissing you roughly and hungrily. You kiss back with just as much force and hunger as her. You then start to slide your left hand up and down her inner thigh, making her moan into your mouth.

"Don't…tease…" She complains. You slowly inch your hand up her leg and, using your thumb, begin to rub the outside of her womanhood. You feel your 'friend' start to get hard.

Your POV:

You feel something smooth yet hard poking at your inner thigh. Suddenly, Kakashi slips a finger inside you, making you gasp. He separates from you and says, "You're a virgin, aren't you?" You nod. "You do know it's supposed to hurt the first time around, right?" You nod again and say, "I've been saving my virginity for someone special…and apparently that someone is you…" He chuckles and kisses you again.

Kakashi's POV:

You slip a finger inside her again, causing another moan to erupt from her throat. As you slide your finger in and out, you feel her hand rub the tip of your member, making you grunt. You push in another finger, making her moan a little louder. She then begins to rub your 'friend' from tip to base. And as soon as she started, she stops. She glances down at it and says, "Wow…that's gotta be 9 ½ inches!" You chuckle slightly and kiss her all the way down her neck. You then use your right hand and massage her large breasts, making her moan lightly. You continue to finger her until you feel her walls start to tighten. Then you stop everything and pick her up, saying, "I'm going to be honest with you…this will hurt, so you'll have to trust me, okay?" She nods. "Are you ready?" She nods again. You Slowly ease her onto your member, watching her emotionlessly. She takes in a sharp breath as you begin to penetrate her. You see tears roll down her cheeks as you finally pop her 'cherry'.

"You're doing good…" You say softly, kissing her tears away. You sit there for a moment or two as you wait for her to adjust to the size of your 'friend'.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah…" She starts to move around a bit after about a minute. You start to move her up and down slowly as she leans in for another kiss. You meet her about half way and press your lips against hers as you pick up the speed a little.

Your POV:

Pain soon turns to pleasure as he picks up the speed with each movement.

"Faster…" You moan in between kisses. He silently obeys, making you moan into his mouth. You suddenly have an idea.

"Kakashi… let me have a little fun…" He lets go of you. You then start sliding up and down his member slowly, causing him to moan slightly. His breathing begins to quicken.

"Faster, Yoko-chan…" He sighs. You pick up the speed as he places his hands on your waist. As you go faster, his grip on your waist gets tighter. Before long, you could feel yourself reaching your peak, but held it in until he released first.

"Yoko-chan…I'm gonna…cum!!!" He moans before releasing deep inside you. You release as well, moaning his name loudly in the process. You collapse onto his chest.

"That…was awesome…" He breathes into your ear. You kiss him and say, "Yeah…it was…" You get off of him and get out of the water.

Kakashi's POV:

You follow her out of the water, wrapping your towel around your waist and putting your mask back on before going into the men's locker room. After getting dried off and dressed, you walk to the front desk and pay for the time you spent and wait for Yoko. As soon as she walks out of the locker room, you wrap your arm around her waist and walk home together.

1 Week later (Still Kakashi's POV):

"Morning…" You hear from behind you.

"Morning…breakfast is almost ready, I just need to finish the bacon…" You say, flipping the bacon over. You then plate the pancakes and bacon and set the plates on the kitchen table. You pour some coffee for the both of you and sit down across from Yoko.

After finishing breakfast, Yoko starts cleaning up by washing the dishes. You begin to help by drying off the dishes and putting them away. You were putting away a clean cup when suddenly, you hear a dish crash onto the floor. You look behind you to see Yoko bent over and clenching her stomach. You were about to ask what was wrong, but before you could even open your mouth, she pushes passed you towards the bathroom. You quickly follow her only to see her throwing up into the toilet. You hold her hair back until she finished.

"You alright?" You ask.

"Yeah, I've just got this horrible headache…"

'Wait a second…throwing up, headache…she's…' you think before saying, "Why don't you go lay down for a while and see if that'll help the headache?" She nods and walks over to the couch before laying down on it. You go upstairs and get dressed before teleporting to Lady Tsunade's office. You knock on the door.

"Come in…" You hear from the other side. You open the door and go inside.

"Lady Hokage, is Shizune available? I need to borrow her for a moment…"

"Of course…but why do you need her?" "Because I think my fiancée is…well, um….pregnant…" She looks up at you.

"How do figure?"

"Well, she was throwing up this morning after breakfast and then complained about a headache soon afterwards…"

"Oh…in that case…Shizune-chan!" Shizune walks in carrying Tonton.

"Yes, milady?"

"I need you to do a check-up on Yoko to see if she's pregnant…"

"Where is she?"

"At hers and Kakashi's home…"

"Of course…" You and Shizune walk to your house to see Yoko sleeping on the couch. You walk over to her and rub her back.

"Hey…wake up…Shizune's here to see what's wrong…" You whisper gently. She sits up and looks at Shizune, who was standing across from her. Shizune walks over to her and kneels down next to her. You stand and watch nervously as she places her hand on Yoko's belly and emits chakra from her hand, closing her eyes in the process. You look at the clock. It reads 8:06am. You look back at Shizune. She suddenly snaps her eyes open and turns to you.

"You were right Kakashi…" She says, smiling.

"Honey, what's she talking about?" You do your closed-eye smile.

"Yoko-chan…We're gonna have a baby!" At that very sentence, she gets up and glomps you, saying, "We're gonna be PARENTS!!!" She smiles and hugs you tightly. You hug back.

"Alright, you two…I have to go back to lady Tsunade's office before she gets mad, so I'll see you later…Oh, and congratulations to both of you."

"Thanks for everything, Shizune…" You say. She smiles and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"You know, we should start planning for the wedding…" You state as you and her get off the floor.

"I've got the wedding dress covered already…it was my mother's…she left it in my care before she and my father died in the war…" She grabs a picture off the end table on the side of the couch and hands it to you. It was a picture of a pregnant woman with blonde hair and yellow eyes and a man with pure red hair and green eyes, obviously her parents on their wedding day.

Fast forward to the wedding (3 months later):

"You really need to calm down Kakashi-sempai…I'm sure everything will be fine!" Iruka assures you as you pace back and forth in your designated room. You finally stop and look at him. You do your closed-eye smile.

"Thanks, Iruka…" He smiles and says, "No problem…c'mon, it's time for the wedding to start…" You follow him out of your room and onto the alter where Lady Tsunade was. You listen to the organ play as you watch the doors open to reveal your soon-to-be wife in the most beautiful wedding dress you have ever seen. She was walking down the isle with your friend, Jiraiya, who was standing in for he father. You take her hand as Jiraiya took his place next to Iruka.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two wonderful people…if anyone thinks these two shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace…"

Iruka's POV:

You see Jiraiya start to raise his hand. You grab it and whisper, "Do it, and I'll make sure that you'll NEVER have sex again…"

Your POV:

You watch as Konohamaru brings the wedding rings to the both of you. Kakashi takes the smaller ring and slips it onto your left ring finger. As he does that, he recites the following: I, Hatake Kakashi, take you, Yoko Mizu, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to have and to cherish, 'til death do us part. And here I pledge you my faithfulness." You do and say the same thing (only the names are switched and instead of wife, it's husband…)

"And to this day forth, I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may now kiss the bride!" Kakashi then lifts your veil and kisses you on the lips with his mask still up.

Kakashi's POV

After the reception, you and Yoko go home and begin to pack for the honeymoon after getting out of your wedding apparel.

"Oh!" You look up at her.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby…it's kicking! Come feel!"

She gestures for you to come over to her. You walk over to her and place your hands on her swelled belly. You feel a strong tap from inside her.

"Whoa…it sure can kick…just like it's mother…" You kiss her on the cheek and continue to pack.

"I can't wait for this baby to come…" You close your backpack and walk over to her. You snake your hands around her waist from behind and hold her close to you, laying your chin against the crook of her neck.

"You know, I've always wanted a kid of my own…ever since I decided to become a sensei, I started daydreaming about becoming a father…" She lays her head on top of yours.

"I'm so glad to hear that…"

6 months later:

You wake up to the feeling of someone shaking you and saying your name rather loudly.

"Kakashi! Wake up!" You sit up and look over to your right and see Yoko holding her very swelled belly. You look at the clock. It says 3:45am.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" You yawn and rub your eyes.

"My water broke! It's time!" You immediately stop rubbing your eyes and get out of bed. You get dressed as fast as you possibly could and put your ninja sandals on. You then grab Yoko and teleport the both of you to the hospital. You walk up to the front desk lady.

"Can I help you?" the lady asks.

"Yes my wife is about to have our child and require a doctor immediately." She stands up and grabs a wheelchair, telling Yoko to sit down in it. As you all walk quickly down the hall, you see Sakura standing in the middle of the hallway, talking to another nurse.

"Sakura-san, your needed in the maternity ward now…" She looks over at you and Yoko, then says, "Oh, my gosh! Sensei?! Come this way!" You follow them into a room, then get into the proper gear and wash up.

5 hours later:

"AAGH!!!" Yoko screams in pain, nearly crushing your hand as she pushes the baby out a little further.

"Yoko, I need you to take another deep breath and push, okay?" You hear Sakura say. You take the wet cloth off of Yoko's forehead and put it in the warm water next to her, then wring it out . You place it back on her forehead.

"AAGH!!!" She screams again as she pushes even more. Finally, Sakura pulls out the baby the rest of the way and immediately, the baby starts to cry. "Congratulations, you two! It's a girl! Kakashi, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Yoko finally lets go of your hand as you get up to cut the cord. Sakura hands you the scissors and shows you where to cut. You cut the cord and hand the scissors back to Sakura.

After the baby was cleaned up and all that, Sakura walks in with the baby and hands her to Yoko, smiling.

"So what's her name going to be? I need her first and middle name for the birth certificate…" You and Yoko look at each other.

"We decided to name her Aiko Yoshe Hatake…" Yoko says, looking down at the newborn in her arms. Sakura writes it down on the certificate and says, "I'm going to need your signatures…" She hands the clipboard to you. You sign on the line and hand it to Yoko. She signs it and hands it to Sakura.

"I must say, she's one of a kind…She hasn't cried much since she was born…" You do your closed eye smile.

"That she is…" You reply happily. You watch Sakura walk away. You look at your newborn daughter, then at Yoko and sit on the edge of the bed, next to her. You brush a strand of hair away from her face.

"You did great, Yoko-chan…she's beautiful…" She smiles and says, "Would you like to hold her for a while? I'm a little tired from the birthing process and I need a little rest…" You pull down your mask and kiss her on the cheek, then pull your mask back up.

"I'd love to…" She gently passes Aiko to you. You take her and hold her in your arms. You see that she had her mother's eye color and that she was looking at you. You then start to sing softly to her the lullaby that your mother sang to you when you were very young.

(Japanese Lullaby by Eugene Field)

Sleep, little pigeon,  
And fold your wings,  
Little blue pigeon  
With velvet eyes;  
Sleep to the singing  
Of mother-bird swinging  
Swinging the nest  
Where her little one lies.

Away out yonder  
I see a star,  
Silvery star  
With a tinkling song;  
To the soft dew falling  
I hear it calling  
Calling and tinkling  
The night along.

In through the window  
A moonbeam comes,  
Little gold moonbeam  
With misty wings;  
All silently creeping,  
It asks; "Is he sleeping  
Sleeping and dreaming  
While mother sings?"...

But sleep, little pigeon,  
And fold your wings,  
Little blue pigeon  
With mournful eyes;  
Am I not singing? --  
See, I am swinging --  
Swinging the nest  
where my darling lies.

You look back at Aiko as you finish the song and notice she was sleeping soundly in your arms. You smile to yourself and slowly take a seat into the chair behind you, trying so hard not the wake the baby in your arms.

"You're doing good for a first-time father, sensei…" you look up to see Sakura and Naruto walking into the room with a balloon that says 'It's a girl!' in Sakura's hand, and a small gift in Naruto's hand.

"She's so cute, sensei…what's her name?" Naruto asks in a hushed tone.

"Her name is Aiko Yoshe Hatake…By the way, Sakura, thank you for helping my wife with…well, you know…" She smiles.

"No problem, sensei…"

"Was that your first time doing that?"

"No, actually it was my second time…I helped Kurenai-sensei with her baby as well…"

"You did pretty well for not having much experience…"

"Thanks…" You all look at the sleeping newborn in your arms. You look at the clock to see that it reads 8:47am.

"Well…me, Naruto and Sai have a mission to do this morning so we better get going…" You do your closed-eye smile and say, "Then I'll see you guys later…"

"See ya later, sensei…" As they walk out, Naruto says, "Hey, Sakura, where do babies come from?" As soon as they walk out of sight, you hear the sound of a body hitting the wall, followed by Naruto saying, "Ow…" Suddenly, you see someone who you haven't seen in a long time: Natasha, your adopted daughter. She smiles and walks towards you, her ice blue, floor-length hair flowing behind her.

"Natasha? Is that you?" You say.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" she whispers.

"How did your undercover mission go? Did you find out anything about the Akatsuki?"

"It went…well…why the hell are you holding a baby?"

"Wow…you're more dense than Naruto…this baby is mine…Yoko, my wife, gave birth 35 minutes ago…so I'm a father now…"

"When did you get married?"

"About 6 months ago…when Yoko wakes up, I'll introduce her to you when she wakes up if you like…"

"I'd love that…" She smiles widely.


End file.
